


So It's Like That, Huh?

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clint, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s elements, Dynamic Typical Prejudice, F/M, I’m pretty sure I created some words, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT6, Omega Steve, Pack Bonding, Rough Sex, Sassy!Steve, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Steve is a difficult sub, Work In Progress, bite marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it’s a less than desirable situation but in case anther another psycho decides he’s hell bent on earth domination, we need our heros all located in one place.” Fury said as he stood in front of the team in a conference room explaining to them why Stark Tower was now Avengers Tower and that they will all be moving in with each other.</p><p>“That’s fucking bullshit.” Tony exclaimed, ready to walk out. “You can’t just take our freedom away and demand we relocate.” The team complained in agreement.</p><p>Fury sighed, “Well, you’re right. So we’ll just let a catastrophe happen like last time because half of the Avengers couldn’t be found.” Fury said calmly and the team fell quiet. “So if you are still against this relocation idea you can get up and walk out now.” Despite the pissed expressions and murmurs of discontentment nobody got up to leave. “Good, so is there anything that you guys want to say now before you move into the same living area.” Fury said.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence before Steve spoke up, “Yeah, I’m an omega.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's Like That, Huh?

Bruce looked over at Steve with lust filled eyes. He couldn’t help it; Steve was an unclaimed omega who was in the cusp of an approaching a heat right before his very eyes. The two were trapped in the basement under a collapsed building and Rescue had already alerted them that it would take eighteen hours to reach them. That was ten minutes ago.

After hearing that Hulk turned himself back into Banner who was nearly naked, using the severely stretched pants the Hulk was wearing to cover his ‘manhood’. Said manhood was perking as Steve’s already overwhelming scent became more and more potent by the second.

Steve groaned and curled into himself as his heat pulsed through his body. The warm flushed through his torso and down to his groin and he could feel his self-made slick start to seep out his hole. Knowing that this situation was about to became extremely embarrassing Steve turned around before Bruce could see his slick gush out his bottom and soak the seat of his tight Captain America uniform. He found Bruce staring back at him hungrily, licking his lips.

Steve was miserable; the dull ache of heat pulsed through his body, the cramps attacking his stomach, the migraine pounding in his head. Knowing that Bruce could stop his suffering with the swell of his dick made him want Bruce’s knot like nothing else in the world matters.

Bruce looked at him expectantly. He was about to hear Steve Rogers, Captain Fucking America, beg for his knot. That's what all omegas did. This was going to be awesome.

Steve crossed his arms across his chest, jaw set in determination, looking at Bruce with the most unwelcoming expression he could muster.

Steve was an omega, an omega in heat right now. Steve was not, has never been, nor will ever be EASY.

Bruce looked at him shocked, discombobulation strong in his expression.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked in confusion and Steve laughed.

“I’m standing here obviously.” Steve snarked.

“But you’re in heat.” Bruce said intelligently.

“Nothing gets past you Captain Obvious.” Steve said boredly, arms still crossed stubbornly.

“But you’re supposed to beg me to, um, fuck you.” Bruce informed him and Steve howled in laughter.

“You’re just another alpha, I’m not begging for anything from you that I can handle myself. If you want it, you’re going to have to fight for it. If not, please move to the other side of this basement so I can fuck myself.” Steve said completely blatant and unashamed.

Bruce was shocked; shy Steve who blushed at the drop of a hat just told him off in a very lecherous way.

And why did that just make him growl in arousal.

The growl caught Steve off guard. Bruce could tell by how his eyes widen slightly before he regained his composure.

The sight of Steve’s defiance just went straight for his cock and made it twitch. It was doing more for him than what the omega begging for it would have done. He’s seen omegas beg before and submit easily but being forced to fight for it, being forced to portray his worth made his desire to fuck Steve into the middle of next week overwhelming.

“Fight for it.” Bruce repeated and Steve nodded with an amused scoff like he didn’t think Bruce would. “Yeah I can do that.” Bruce said as he started moving towards Steve. The blonde jumped a little like he was shocked but he clenched his hands into fist at his side and Bruce recognized that look, Steve’s Captain America look. He was going to put up a real fight.

Which was fine with Bruce. He liked a fight.

The minute he reached Steve, the omega threw a punch at him that Bruce easily dodged. Steve flowed the missed punch with a round kick that impacted on Bruce’s stomach and sent him flying back. Bruce was no master tactician like Steve but he knew the blonde was weakened in his heat so instead of pursuing he was going to just let Steve tire himself out and go from there.

“Oh, and I’m not going to hit you.” Bruce said as he double over from the pain in his stomach. The minute those words left his mouth he regretted it because then it would give Steve insight to Bruce’s plans. Steve scoffed and looked at him warily. “Like for real, I don’t care how much I want to fuck you, I’m not going to hit an omega.” Bruce said and wondered why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

A flash of respect sparkled through Steve's eyes before the defiance returned and he threw another strike at Bruce that the alpha caught and also immediately caught Steve's other fist and pushed Steve back against the wall.

"I will however manhandle you." Bruce said victoriously. Steve was panting from tiredness but he smiled a sweet smile before he kicked Bruce right in the gut and then stomped his foot. Bruce spun Steve around so that they were back to chest and their arms were crossed across Steve chest.

"Submit." Bruce demanded in Steve ear. The omega growled at him and pushed him back into a car. The pain from the impact of the car door and his back made Bruce shriek in pain and let Steve go. The omega smiled and raised his leg to kick Bruce again but the alpha caught his foot and pulled Steve flush against his body while he turned around so that he Steve pressed up against the wall. He quickly grabbed Steve's wrist and held the behind Steve's back.

"I said submit omega." Bruce demanded again and he could almost feel the slightest faint shiver run through Steve's spine before the omega pushed up against the car and kneed Bruce right in the cock.

Bruce yelled and let go of him but thankfully the serum in him helped him recuperate quickly, just in time to grab Steve who was coming towards him and flip him on the ground. Bruce straddled Steve's waist, grabbing the omegas hands and trying to hold them above his head.

"Sub-" Bruce started but Steve bucked with a force Bruce thought he would be too tired to have and it threw Bruce flying into the air and crashing back on the ground beside Steve. The omega moved to get up but Bruce grabbed him by his leg and dragged him back over and straddled his stomach this time so Steve wouldn't have any leverage. The blonde tried to he kept bucking and when Bruce grabbed his wrists, he struggled against him.

"Submit!" Bruce growled in frustration. Steve smiled victoriously and struggled for a second more before his body went completely limp. The lack of resistance from Steve's arms made Bruce fall over and Steve laughed at him. Bruce pushed himself back up and settled back on Steve's stomach, giving the omega a miffed look.

Steve chuckled before he raised his arms up above his head, looking up at Bruce through his lashes before he turned his head to the right, offering the left side of his neck to Bruce.

"Well, well, you plan on bonding with someone else." Bruce asked quirking an eyebrow.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, from a tactical standpoint, this team would work better if we're all bonded together." Steve said it nonchalant but Bruce knew Steve wouldn't bond with anyone unless he cared for them; no omega would.

"And you chose me as your beta." Bruce asked, not as bothered by that as it may have seemed.

Steve shrugged, "I'm a virgin you know. So you may be second, but you got it first."

Bruce couldn’t help but to smile at that.

He quickly tugged off Steve's pants, mostly because he didn't want the omega to regain some on his energy and make him fight again. Bruce was already naked having dropped the ruins pants he was covering up with long ago.

Steve didn't fight though; he continued to look at Bruce through his lashes as he watched the alpha undress him.

Bruce could smell Steve’s overwhelming scent, could smell the omega’s slick dripping out of his hole and it was driving him wild with desire. He moved in between Steve’s legs and the omega eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say anything.

It wasn’t until Bruce leaned down on him and Steve was a little tense that he figured out why Steve was giving him that look.

“I’m going to prepare you.” Bruce said suddenly as he rubbed inside Steve’s thigh, trailing his hand up to his ass. Steve relaxed at that and Bruce pushed two fingers inside of him at once then immediately withdrew them when Steve rasped out in pain. “SHIT, I’m so sorry. I’ve never been with a virgin before so I didn’t think. Are you alright?” Steve looked up at him angrily for a moment before he nodded and looked up at him through his lashed again.

This time Bruce gently pressed one finger into Steve, watching his face for an expression.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked him.

Steve moaned and nodded, “Wonderful.”

Bruce gently added another finger, then a third when Steve started rocking back on his fingers.

“Do you want me to present?” Steve asked him softly, lust thick in his voice.

Bruce shook his head, “No, I want to see you come undone.”

Steve snorted, “Asshole.” 

Bruce chuckled as he lined himself up and very gently pushed himself in. Steve first made a small whimper that sounded like he in pain and Bruce almost stopped but then Steve moaned, leaning up to kiss him.

Once Bruce is buried to the hilt, he pauses to give Steve a chance to adjust before he starts thrusting himself in and out of Steve, sharp, shallow movements that stay deep within Steve’s channel but never turns hard or rough.

Just really intense.

Steve is tight around Bruce, extremely tight and hot, hugging him like he never wants him to leave.

Steve has never felt this full before in his life. It feels amazing, so fantastic that he can’t contain the groans and mewling spilling from his mouth.

It also hurts a little. Even though he knows Bruce is trying to be gentle and the pleasure is severely outweighing the painso Steve doesn’t mind.

Bruce leans down and kisses him, “Hey, you okay. Does it hurt?”

Steve opened his mouth to say ‘no’ but he ended up saying, “Just a little.”

Bruce nods and slows his pace dramatically. “This better.” Steve nods his way through a loud moan.

Bruce fucks him for a while longer before he snaps his forward and comes.

“Do you still want to bond? I hear getting knotted for the first time can be painful.”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Steve said and Bruce gently started rocking his hips and lets his knot swell inside of Steve.

Steve hisses as it starts to expand his walls. It does hurt but not in a bad way especially since Bruce keeps rocking his hip against his prostate.

Steve comes, shouting Bruce’s name when leaned over and bit the nape of Steve’s neck on the left side.

“How was I?” Steve gasped in exhausted, smiling up at Bruce, still looking up at him through his lashes.

Bruce grinned, “You were certainly worth the fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
